


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by mamasweets89



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Birthday Sex, Breeding Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, F!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, Mentions of alcohol, Oral Sex, Quick Read, Squirting, Time Skip Kuroo, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamasweets89/pseuds/mamasweets89
Summary: Kuroo couldn't stay away, especially on your birthday. And even in your dreams, you beg for him.Dedicated and written for Zita <3 I love you dearly~*~Not intended for immature audiences, you must be 18 or older and mentally mature to enjoy. Don't like, don't read. The author is not responsible for your sense of comfort and your preferences. This is purely fiction and meant as a form of entertainment only.~*~
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Female Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZiTaLoVe13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiTaLoVe13/gifts).



> Quick piece written for my dear friend, Zita who's birthday was back in November.

Happy Birthday, Zita!

Love, Mama

  
  
  


Kuroo had finally made it back home that evening, pulling on his tie, even though he had already loosened it while on the bus ride back to the Association. He had come home from being away for over a week, training the new volleyball recruits away at boot camp and he was exhausted. He didn’t even think he’d be back tonight, let alone this day. Your birthday. He shut the front door and kicked his dress shoes off, wiggling his toes he sighed in relief that his feet could move freely again after such a long bus ride. 

The lights in your home were off, but Kuroo noticed the second story bedroom light was still on when he pulled into the drive, he felt a sense of comfort wash over him as he hurried into the house and now made his way up the stairs to you. He had felt horrible for mentioning he may not make it home in time for your special day, but when he found out that he was going to be coming home early, he wanted to surprise you. He heard the television playing softly as he climbed the rest of the stairs two at a time. A toothy grin spread across his face as he approached your shared bedroom, the door cracked a bit, and the soft light from your bedside table mixing with the TV screen. He stopped at the door a moment, listening for any movement from you, there came none. He peeked his head in the door, finding you asleep on the bed dressed in his old high school jersey and a pair of black booty-short panties. His face softened into a gentle smile as he took in your sleeping frame as he approached you closer. Your mouth hung open slightly, you had fallen asleep again watching anime, a variety of snack bags on the bed and on the table side, a melted bowl of ice cream sat, and your stuffed black cat he bought you for your anniversary snuggled in your arms. 

You have had a horrible day at work, cried all afternoon when you finally got home and you had been texting Kuroo telling him about the shit day at the restaurant. Several people had stiffed you on your tip, along with dropping a tray of food, breaking all the plates, and having to clean up all the trashed food. It was the most crap-tastic day you had in a long time and the day before your birthday to boot. You picked up a pizza and all your comfort snacks on the way home and decided since you had the following day off, you were going to drown yourself in wine and eat until you couldn’t anymore. You had no idea when you were texting Kuroo that he was already on his way home to you, and you had messaged him wishing he was home to hold you. He promised in a message response that once he got home, he wasn’t going to let you go for a few days to make up for all the lost time while he was away. After you ate and soaked in a hot bubble bath, you climbed into bed and began to binge your show. Soon the wine kicked in, and after having been crying all afternoon, your body finally gave in and you passed out like a log with the TV still on.

Kuroo could still see that your eyes were a bit puffy from crying earlier and the dried streaks of tears still graced your beautiful face as he approached your side of the bed. He felt so horrible he couldn’t be there with you sooner, he hated being apart from you for any amount of time. He reached his hand out and gently caressed the swell of your cheek, you didn’t even flinch when he gave your face a loving squeeze, the wine made sure to knock you out cold. Kuroo quickly gathered your buffet of junk food off the bed and your forgotten bowl of ice cream to bring down to the kitchen.

After cleaning off the bed he had changed out of his suit, and showered in the spare bathroom down the hall so he wouldn’t disturb you. He returned to your shared bedroom and switched the TV off as it was well after midnight then, it was time to get ready for bed. As he stood in the conjoining bathroom, a towel still wrapped around his waist and droplets of water dripping from his black hair, he could hear you sigh in your sleep. The rustling of the sheets indicating you had shifted, he peeked around the door frame, noticing you switched to lay on your back, a hand resting upon your stomach and the other above your head, your hair sprawled across the pillow. He smiled to himself, he was desperate to climb in bed with you and get the first good night's sleep in over a week with you by his side. 

“Hmm...Tetsurō..” he heard you call his name sleepily. He peeked around again as he finished combing his hair, you were still dead to the world asleep, he chuckled deep in his chest. You were so precious to him. 

“Ngh….Tet..surō...please…” He heard you again, this time his ears perked at your voice, the breathy moan you produced. He looked around the door frame again, you were shifting in your sleep, your thighs pressing together rubbing back and forth. He quirked his brow, turning the bathroom light off he approached you again. He loomed over you, his hand on his hip holding his towel in place. He noticed the flush on your cheeks and how your brows were furrowed, your chest rising and falling with deeper inhales of breath, how your nipples were hardened under his jersey. Kuroo felt his blood begin to race at just the sight of you before him. So innocent and angelic, in his clothing knowing full well you wore no bra underneath. The thin fabric of his shirt leaving nothing to his imagination. He watched as your body squirmed on the bed a little more, your thighs rubbing firmer against each other, you moaned in your sleep, needy and wanting. 

“Chibi-Chan?” he called out, thinking you may awake from his voice. Nothing. 

He watched you intently for another moment, you moaned freely this time, your mouth fell open in a gasp, Kuroo’s eyes bugged as he watched you. It was obvious then, you were dreaming and your body was reacting accordingly, you moaned his name so desperately. He felt his cock slowly come to life, hardening under his towel. Fuck...it had been over a week since last he claimed you, the two nights you called each other and teased each other over the phone was fun….but it wasn’t the same. He wanted to sheath himself inside of you, feel your tight warmth grip him again.

“Fuck...Chibi-Chan. Even in your dreams, you are so needy for me.” He groaned as he palmed himself in his hand through his towel. He sat himself down beside you on the bed, careful as to not disrupt your delicious dream. How he wished he knew what you were seeing in your mind’s eye… You gasped again, your breath hitching as your thighs pressed more firmly. Kuroo felt his skin grow hot, watching you in such a precious and private moment, he needed you. Needed you as badly as you wanted him. He gently ran his hands up your legs, drawing them apart to expose that a darker wet spot had formed on your panties. He groaned to himself, you were soaked already. The whimpers you gave from the lack of pressure, yet you still slept so soundly. He reached his hand forward, his thumb coming to contact with your swollen clit through the fabric of your panties, rubbing teasing circles over it making you mewl in your sleep. Keeping that teasing pressure just right, making your dream that more intense.

“That’s right, Chibi-Chan….even in your dreams, I’ll make you beg for me…” He spoke aloud to you. Your body responded to his taunts, your hand above your head grasped your pillow, your breathing becoming more ragged, the wetness growing increasingly damp on your panties. He continuously flicked his thumb across your clit, wanting to see just how far he can take you while you dreamed. Your mouth fell open wider as he applied firmer pressure to your aching clit.

“Ahhh, fuck…” you responded, Kuroo couldn’t believe how deeply out of it you were, but your body responded to him as if you were awake. He pulled your panties aside, revealing your slick folds, running his fingers along it gathering your arousal. His cock ached to be inside you, how wet you were it would slide in so easily, you were ready to take him even then. 

“So fucking wet….God I’ve missed you.” He whispered as he positioned himself on his stomach, he carefully swung your legs over his shoulders as he inched his face closer to your dripping cunt, his hand holding the fabric to the side, he took one long languid lick against your sex, tasting you for the first time in a week. He moaned at your flavor, latching onto your clit finally, he began to suckle you, his tongue lapping at your swollen bud. Your body convulsed in your sleep, moaning deep in your throat. Your dream intensifying as he devoured your sex, your back arching up off the bed as if you were possessed by a demon. His tongue swirled and played against you, he smirked to himself. He slid two fingers inside your hole, feeling how drenched and tight you were around his digits, he scissored them inside you, feeling that tender mound of nerves inside. 

“Wake up, birthday girl..” He spoke against your cunt, words muffled and mouth full of you. His tongue began to swirl in a pattern.

H...A..P..P..Y…..B..I...R..T...H..D...A..Y….

His tongue spelling his message out to you, your hand that was resting on your stomach had reached down to grasp his hair, gripping him so tightly as your body began to convulse as your orgasm hit you, cumming around his fingers so intensely, your moans turning to wails as you finally awoke, Kuroo still lapping at your clit, never allowing your orgasm to stop.

“Fuck! Ah, Tetsurō! What...what are you, oh God!” Finally awake, your mind foggy from sleep and the bottle of wine you drank and your body spasming from Kuroo forcing you to orgasm over and over again. Overwhelmed by everything, you felt tears well in your eyes as you rode your fourth orgasm. 

“Why are..when did you?! Fuck! Tetsu oh my God stop, please!” You begged as your fifth orgasm hit, your legs shaking violently, heads thrown back. You couldn’t help but scream aloud as he continued to torture you relentlessless. He looked up at you then, those golden eyes gleaming with a sadistic determination. 

“I don’t think so, Chibi-Chan...I have many days to make up for. And right now, I’m only on day two..” He chuckled darkly as he inserted a third finger, this time they curved up into you, the pressure and speed increasing as he began to fuck you with his hand. Your entire body shook so violently that you couldn’t even grip the sheets and his hair any more tightly, your knuckles turning white. You bit your lip hard, knowing it would swell tomorrow with a pretty red lump.

Your fifth orgasm hit with a force so great, your vision spotted as your body gushed like a fountain around his hand, your juices hitting his neck and soaking the sheets as he was still suckling on your now sensitive clit. The sounds you made were inhuman, creating your own language as if you were praising to your own personal God as if he was the one in between your legs then. Worshipping you and devouring you like a sacrifice all in one. Kuroo looked up at you, your body drenched in sweat along with fresh tears that had rolled down your face. He pulled his fingers out from you, you whimpered from the loss of feeling full and your body felt as if it was floating above you. Kuroo set your legs down off his shoulders as he crawled up your body, peppering kisses along your stomach, breasts and nibbling your nipples before reaching for your face and kissing you fiercely. As you lazily kissed him back, opening your mouth to him to enter, you could taste yourself on him. He pulled on you as he sat on his haunches, your legs wrapping around his waist. 

“When...when did you?” You barely could speak still, you felt as if you were a cooked noodle, flopping around as Kuroo helped you wrap your arms around his neck, positioning himself at your entrance, he sheathed himself then inside your pussy, your walls clamped down around him making him growl. If he moved too soon, he knew he would bust immediately, he wanted to savor your heat, hold you in his arms for a moment first.

“An hour ago. I couldn’t stay away for my baby’s birthday. Surprise…” He chuckled as he pressed his forehead to yours. He began to move you along his length, your tired mewls mixed with his eager ones. He stretched you so perfectly, how you missed feeling his cock impaled into you. “And right now, Chibi-Chan….I am going to fuck you until you pass out again. And when you wake up in the morning, we are doing this all over again…” He bounced you on his cock, he hissed at the delicious grip you had on him. His hips meeting yours each time, deep and slow to remind you once again, who you belonged to.

“Tetsu, please! God please..” You were still so exhausted from his mouth and the wine, but so desperate to feel him come undone inside you. Kuroo positioned the two of you, lifting you so easily in his arms and flipping you around onto your stomach, pressing your head into the bed, your ass in the air. He impaled you again, stuffing you balls deep, his thrusts picking up the pace you could feel the tip kiss your cervix. You moaned and sobbed in pleasure, your head becoming fuzzy once again. 

“Please? Please?! Just because it’s your birthday you think you get a say in when I stop fucking you, Chibi-Chan?” He pounded into you roughly, gripping your hips and thrusting you back against him, “You missed this cock, didn’t you? Didn’t you?!” He snarled at you. All you could do was cry out, nodding your head as he fucked you into the bed, fucking you as if he had something to prove to you. That familiar coil deep in your stomach grew hot and begged for release.

“I need to cum! Please! Fucking Christ, it hurts!” You screamed finally, Kuroo reaching around to attack your clit once again as he pummeled you. 

“Then fucking do it, cum on my cock! Cum with me! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” He bellowed as he felt your walls contract around his length, your final orgasm hitting you like a bullet train derailing the tracks, a second squirt drenching the sheets as Kuroo came hard inside you, your juices mixing in a sensual white and clear concoction. Kuroo hissed and snarled as his orgasm wracked his body, becoming dizzy from the lack of oxygen and blood flow. You needed to collapse to the bed, wanting nothing to just bury yourself in his arms and the blankets. The sheets were sticky and gross though, Kuroo pulled out of you temporarily and lifted you up bridal style, exiting the bedroom he took you into the spare room and laid you on the bed. He fetched a warm, wet cloth to clean you off, and climbed into the spare bed with you, pulling you to his body holding you close and kissing your forehead.

“I’ve missed you..” your voice was soft and raspy, sore from screaming. Kuroo ran his hands through your hair as he continuously feathered kisses on your head. 

“I missed you too, Chibi-Chan. I’m home now, and tomorrow we have more plans together. Get some sleep…”

He kissed you a final time on the lips, slowly and thoroughly he claimed your swollen lips before the two of you drifted off to sleep, the best the two of you had all week….

  
  


_ -Fin- _

  
  
  
  



End file.
